


The Ass Eating Demon of the East Blue

by Chokey Smokey (SpobSpucci)



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, actually it is very much a joke fic, i mean the title basically is one big warning sign for ASS, kind of a joke fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpobSpucci/pseuds/Chokey%20Smokey
Summary: Ace and Luffy sleep together on the Going Merry. While they sleep, the Ass Eating Demon catches them both off guard.





	The Ass Eating Demon of the East Blue

"You're sleeping with me tonight." Luffy spoke bluntly, his eyes on his brother.

"A little eager, aren't you?" Ace raised an eyebrow.

"For what? We don't have enough beds for all of us." Luffy said, grabbing Ace's hand. "Come on, it's getting dark!"

Ace allowed himself to be dragged along into the cabin, which was just one big room for the crew. He quickly commented on it. "What? No captains quarters?"

"It's no fun if we aren't all together. Besides, it's more comfortable here." Luffy flashed a smile, gesturing for Ace to jump into bed.

"Sounds about right." Ace chuckled, hopping up on the hammock. "Come on up." He offered his hand, which Luffy quickly took. 

There was no question on how this would work. Ace fell onto his back, Luffy slipping over to his side, one hand on his brothers chest. Ace chuckled softly, rubbing his fingers along Luffy's back. The two slowly drifted into sleep, embracing each other and sharing their mutual warmth.

\--------------------

Ace slowly came to as he felt a hand slip under his pants. Soft, small fingers traced their way along his hips, slowly pulling his shorts down. He kept his eyes closed. When did Luffy start acting like this? He smirked. Maybe he really did change. Hopefully the rest of the crew would be asleep. Wouldn't want them hearing anything suspicious. 

Ace's pants were down to his ankles and the hands were back to work, rubbing up his thighs. He exhaled softly, half expecting Luffy to have said something by now. Hands slipped beneath his legs, pushing them up in the air. What was this kid doing?

In a moment, he felt a tongue slide down the backs of his thighs. Dirty boy. His mouth quickly worked its way down, slipping over to his ass. Ace couldn't deny how rock hard he was at this point, but no way was he giving away that we was awake. No reason to ruin the fun yet. Luffy's tongue moved straight to his entrance, licking around the ring before sliding in. Ace clenched his fists. His little brother really was one of a kind. 

It seemed around the time to get up, maybe see what the kid was up to. Couldn't let him pull something like this and get away with it, could he? Ace finally opened his eyes, slowly moving his hand down to grab his brothers hair. "I can see you're in the mood. Being a pirate made you a little naughty, now hasn't it?" No response. "Heh, too busy to talk? Can't say I blame you." 

Luffy kept going, tongue moving in and out, almost in a rhythm. Ace let out a soft groan, trying not to bother the others around him. If they weren't sleeping as a group, he would have so much more. Next time Luffy pulls something like this, he's gonna have to teach him a lesson. 

Ace couldn't help himself at this point. He grabbed ahold of his cock, stroking it in time with Luffy's tongue. He attempted to restrain his movement, as to not tip the hammock over. Ace had no real time with his cock before Luffy moved his hands to it, rubbing a thumb against the tip. Ace relaxed himself, folding his arms behind his head as if he were napping. Seems his little brother wanted to take care of everything himself.

Luffy had his hands on Ace's cock, his tongue in his ass. Couldn't get much better than that. The straw hat pulled gently on his brothers erection, bringing another moan from Ace's lips. 

"I'm getting close, Luffy." With those words, Luffy almost seemed to work more vigorously. Ace shuddered, his brother hitting nearly every spot just to push him over the edge. He bucked his hips as he reached his release, grabbing onto the ropes of the hammock as his orgasm overtook him.

Ace caught his breath, panting as he came down from his high. Luffy was entirely still as he stopped his ministrations. "Ah- you alright Luffy?" His brother flopped over, falling off and on to the floor. "Luffy!"

"Huh? What?" Luffy asked, confused. "What happened? And where are your pants?"

"You just passed out and fell on the floor. And what do you mean where are my pants? You're the one who took them!" 

"What are you talking about? I've been asleep this whole time!" Luffy argued. He was sure he would remember something like that.

"Ugh, keep it down you two!" Zoro complained, shoving a pillow over his own head.

"Is Luffy eating ass in his sleep again?" Sanji asked, more disappointed than surprised. He didn't look over. He really didn't want to. 

Luffy scratched the back of his head, almost giggling. "Whoops! Forgot to mention that!"

Ace felt his face flush. So his brother was the famed Ass Eating Demon of the East Blue.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the concept of changing every "I'm gonna kick your ass!" to "I'm gonna eat your ass!"


End file.
